


Chapter I: New intern

by MarvelxPilot



Series: Onyx and Spidey [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelxPilot/pseuds/MarvelxPilot
Summary: This is the first chapter of a new storyline where Tony Stark gets a new intern named Victoria who also is gifted and works as Peter's partner as the younger guardians of NYC.





	Chapter I: New intern

“Good afternoon Peter.” FRIDAY says to Peter as he enters Tony’s workshop. He’s greeted by the familiar scent of espresso and the faintest hint of gasoline. He throws his bag down onto the ground by a black backpack that he doesn’t recognize. The iced coffees and protein drinks on the table also seem a bit odd; Tony usually sticks to Redbull.  
Peter wanders farther into the lab, and he waits for Tony’s usual greeting, and yet it still hasn’t come.  
“Mr. Stark?” He calls out.  
“Peter! Hey there, I didn’t see you come in.” Tony says, coming out from behind a desk that’s so full of textbooks on various studies you can’t see over it.  
“Hi Mr. Stark! I’m so glad I got to see you today, I have a great idea for a new design-” Tony cuts Peter off.  
“Peter, I need you to meet someone.” Peters smile falters for a moment or so but it’s replaced with a grin.  
“Yeah, of course!”  
Tony leads Peter to the back of the lab where he keeps his cars. Underneath is the faint shape of a person on a roller working on the car. Around the car are a few books, a phone, and a randomly placed flower.  
“Mr. Stark? I finished it.” A voice says from beneath, and out rolls a girl, who seems to be Peters age. Peter looks at Tony and back to the girl, who stands up. She notices Peter and looks him dead in the eye. She has grease on her face and she pulls off her black work gloves to shake Peters hand.  
“Hey, I’m Victoria. Your Peter, right?” She says. Her grip is firm, and he can feel that she isn’t easily pushed around.  
“Yeah, Peter Parker. Are you Victoria Johnson?” He asks, as he notices her gold speckled green eyes.  
“Yeah, I beat you in the science decathlon last year. I also hung out with Ned at an engineering program last summer, and he told me a lot about you.” Victoria says, and then looks to Tony.  
“Well, glad you know each other then. Peter, I probably should’ve warned you, but Victoria here is my other intern. FRIDAY, read him her profile please, and make it snappy.” Tony directs his AI.  
“Sure thing boss. Victoria Johnson, 15 years old, born August 11th 2003 in Manhattan, New York City. Currently attending High School for Math, Science, and Engineering at City College. Majoring in engineering and a year ahead of her normal age group at HSMSE.” FRIDAY reports.  
“Nice,” Peter says once FRIDAY is done.  
“Would you like me to read Peter’s information?”  
“Go for it,” Tony says, spinning in an office swivel chair.  
“Peter Parker, 15 years old, born August 10th, 2003 in Queens, New York City. Currently attending Bronx High School of Science. At age level in studies for BxSci students.”  
Peter wrinkles his nose when Friday says that he’s “at age level.” Tony sees it and smiles.  
“Feel better acquainted?” He asks.  
Peter and Victoria look at each other. Peter nervously shuffles his feet, not knowing if Victoria knows his secret identity. Tony sighs.  
“Victoria, Peter is Spiderman.” Peter gasps, and Victoria just turns to look at him.  
“Cool,” She says calmly, without showing a hint of confusion or fear.  
“Peter, Victoria is also...gifted.” Tony says, and Victoria crosses her arms uncomfortably.  
Tony puts his face in his hands. “Jesus! You two are so goddamn awkward, go suit up, I’ve given you both rooms to stay in whenever you’re here. There on the 8th floor, Peter your 804 and Victoria your 805.” He throws them both keys as he walks back to his prized cars. The two interns catch them seamlessly.  
Victoria grabs the phone off of the ground and the flower, and shoves both of them into her pocket. She picks up the stack of three books and starts walking to the front of the lab, and Peter follows. She grabs the old black backpack that Peter saw on his way in and stuffs the books in it. Peter grabs his backpack as well and they head to the elevator.  
“FRIDAY, take us to the 8th floor please.” Victoria says as they get into the elevator. The elevator shoots upwards.  
“So...nice to meet you.” Peter looks at Victoria.  
“You too.” Victoria says, and the elevator dings.  
“You have reached the eighth floor. Please enjoy your stay here Peter and Victoria.” FRIDAY tells them.  
“See you in a few?” Peter says, as they unlock their room doors.  
“You bet.” Victoria says, before closing her door. 

 

-=Victoria’s perspective=-

I step into the room. The whole day has been rather overwhelming so far as I’ve already met Spiderman, I’ve been officially announced as Tony freaking Stark’s new intern, and I got to help Mr. Stark work on his cars. Despite all of that, the room is another dizzying wonder. The walls are the lightest shade of green and the walls are covered with dried flowers, and posters of my favorite bands like Green Day, Twenty One Pilots, Queen, The Smiths, and even The Ramones. There’s a plush looking bed in the corner of the room next to a window seat that overlooks the indoor greenhouse Mr. Stark added to the Avengers tower. There’s also a desk that has computers, monitors, and a large stack of fresh notebooks and novels I’ve wanted to read. There’s even a mini fridge and cabinets full of some of my favorite snacks, like Takis, Twizzlers, m&m’s, and Ginger Ale. A cassette player already has a cassette loaded in that's ready to play The Clash. But best of all, is the new suit on my bed. Its jet black and beneath it is a case. I slip out of my jeans and tee, pulling off my doc martens. I feel rather exposed this way and hurry to get the suit on. It feels like silk and fits like a glove. It's a bodycon suit, and I feel a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, more powerful than ever. I then focus on the case. It’s a silver metal and has a fingerprint scanner. I place my thumb on the pad and it scans it.  
“Access granted.” The case says, and I recognize FRIDAY’s voice. The case opens and there is a pair of black boots, much like my docs. I slip them on and instantly feel the comfort of the leather. These are running shoes, meant for hardcore training and fighting. But thats not whats special. These are my boots, and are of my design. The technology in them is that of the Iron Man suit and I’m thrilled to see that Mr. Stark actually made them. I wonder what he has in store.  
But then the case opens to the next section, and I’m floored.  
“These are your training weapons. Two guns which will go in your hip holsters, two daggers which go directly behind the guns, and your gloves.” I grab the guns and daggers and slip them into my suit’s holsters before grabbing the gloves, which like the boots, I designed. About two months ago I designed gloves and boots which use similar technology to Mr. Stark’s suit. They have propellers allowing me to fly and also to send powerful blasts at people which can injure, disarm, and stun. I decide to wait to put them on and carry them over to the bathroom, which is as impressive as the room itself. In the cabinet is a hairbrush, some beauty items, hair ties, and face wash. I look at myself in the mirror. Pale skin, green eyes, and fawn colored hair which is in a messy ponytail. I check the clock on the wall, which reads 4:10 pm. I’ve only been here for ten minutes, so I decide to play around a bit. I haven’t heard Peter’s door unlock yet so I assume he’s still changing into his own suit.  
“Hey FRIDAY?” I call out to the AI.  
“Yes Victoria?” It answers.  
“Play Tear in my Heart by Twenty One Pilots.” I say, and the familiar tune starts to play. I yank out my hair tie and shake out my hair. I splash some cold water on my face as Tyler sings the lyrics. The dark bags under my eyes aren’t as visible with the concealer I ever so carefully applied this morning. I rebraid my hair into one french braid and sing along.  
When the song finally ends I’m done. I’m ready to go and I grab my gloves and head out. I lock my door behind me and am greeted by Mr. Stark waiting for me. Peter comes out moments later.  
Peter looks me up and down and blushes when I catch him doing so. He looks down at his feet, mask off and in his hands. Tony motions us to follow him into the elevator and outside to the training center.  
On the way there Peter and I chat a bit about high school, and as we’re walking outside away from Avengers tower to a grassy field Peter asks about my gloves.  
“You know I’m Spiderman, so you know my powers already, but I don’t know yours,” he says, nodding at the gloves in my hands. “What are those for?”  
I grin. “You’ll see.” He grins back, and I feel comforted, because it seems like I’ve finally found a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Its trash, I know, but its fun to write i guess. feel free to contact me and my tumblr is @marvel-pilot  
> my email is marvelxpilot@gmail.com.


End file.
